


My Roommate and His New Hot Girlfriend

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Male Character, Masturbation, Multi, This is also technically part of my Theatre AU, but you can read it seperately, sex in the other room, unkown exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: Kazuichi returns home from his shitty part-time job to his roommate having very loud sex.  Kazuichi's horny bisexual ass doesn't know who he should be fantasizing about.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	My Roommate and His New Hot Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a sequel to some Soudam Smut I posted on my tumblr! I recommend reading that first, but I'm not your dad; you don't have to listen to me.
> 
> https://catgrump.tumblr.com/post/642084528911941632/get-on-your-knees-for-uh-soudam-maybe

I exhaled a deep, heavy, exhausted sigh as I fumbled with my keychain to find the key for my apartment. A closing shift is hard enough on its own, but I had the brilliant idea to help with set strike before going in to work. My arms are heavy and I smell like sweat and over-priced coffee.

As I turned the key into the lock, I dreamed about taking a hot shower, collapsing into bed, and playing a couple video games before sleeping for hours and hours and hours. But as I turned the doorknob, I was greeted by an unexpected surprise.

I could feel my face turn crimson when I heard the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from across the apartment. In a flurry, I slammed the door behind me and locked it quicker than I ever had before. I looked on over the moans and saw that Gundham's bedroom door was closed. _Holy shit what is going on in there?_

As I walked into the living room to drop my keys off on the coffee table, they only got louder. They were practically screaming. I could hear the bed frame creaking from two rooms away. And then I heard her voice. "Ah! Gundham right there right there that's it!"

Fuuuuuck. That was unmistakably Sonia. Beautiful, sexy Sonia. That's what she sounds like in bed. I bit my lip and darted into the hallway... and then stopped. Where am I going? My dick was begging to released from the jeans I wore to work today, but I obviously can't just burst in and ask my roommate and his new hot girlfriend that I've had a crush on for a really long time if I could... I dunno participate? Watch?

Gundham and I haven't talked about what we did. It's been a couple of months now and we act like it never happened, but god damn, I think about it all the time. And hearing, clear as day, "Yes, darling, say my name again," made me start to sweat

And she did as he asked. "Gundham," she cried out and my dick twinged in my jeans

"Gundham," she gasped it this time and I buckled my knees as I grasped for my bedroom doorknob and plunged myself inside

Now I could hear their bodies slamming into each other. I fumbled, practically ripping my pants off my legs and flinging my shoes against the wall as I fell into my bed.

_SMACK_. I was having trouble imagining who was just slapped, and where. But I could tell it was good for her. I took my cock out as I heard her barely cry his name through gasps this time around. I started stroking as I imagined her arching her back, covered in sweat, screaming _my_ name instead.

My bed was jostling to the rhythm of their bed on the other side of the wall. I could hear Gundham's headboard thwacking against the drywall. This whole thing felt wrong. I was biting my fist to repress moans of my own. Knowing it was wrong to listen in and fantasize just got me worked up even more. I timed my pumping to the movement of the bed, just wishing it were me.

My mind was an illegal street race: two vehicles going back and forth between the lead. On the left is the vision of fucking Sonia and on the right is the vision of Gundham fucking me. It was difficult to focus. Did I want one vision to win? Is there a wrong answer?

Every hum and grunt and slap of skin on skin and every god damn moan made me writhe. But my heartbeat paused and I looked toward the wall with my dick still in my hand when they suddenly stopped. Did they know? Did they care? I listened in, "Tell me what you desire, darling."

He said that to me once. But he never called me... darling. We were drunk; it was a one-time thing, I'm sure of it. But I remember his cock. I remember how his body felt against mine. I remember his lips against my skin. I hummed into my fist. This isn't the first time I've touched myself thinking about him. And Sonia. I've probably thought about what it would be like to fuck her more times than I could count. But over the past few weeks, I've wanted him to fuck me again. And again. And again.

He got to her first. I was so bitter when he sprang "oh, Sonia's coming over in about an hour" on me spontaneously two weeks ago. That was when they first started seeing each other. He was doing it all behind my back. And after... we got together.

"My turn," I heard her beckon him in the other room

I guess they're switching places? I felt my dick throb in my hand hearing her be so sultry and demanding. "Your wish is my command, my queen," Gundham replied just as seductively before they vocally kissed. And then they pulled away and Gundham told her, "Take control."

My bed started back up again. Thank god. I started pumping to their rhythm again, now with a clearer mental image. Sonia was riding him and I felt immense jealousy. I bucked my hips into my fist as I imagined what Sonia would feel like on my cock, making my grip a bit stronger as I thought about how tight she'd be. How she'd grind her hips against me. How amazing her ass would feel in my hands... I don't care if she and Gundham are attached when I have my imagination. And they're making this too easy.

Their pace was quickening, and my chest was tight as I matched them. I could feel how close I was. I could hear Gundham grunt the way he had when I bit his lip and he mumbled through hitched breath "Yes, darling, this is perfect; don't stop,"

Sonia moaned a satisfied "yes, yes, god YES!"

The movement of the bed was like a turbulent airplane coming in for an emergency landing. I bit my lip and clenched my fist into my bedsheets. Fuck, they're gonna cum together. I was practically pounding my cock to smithereens.

"Fuck, Sonia, fuck me—" and Gundham let out a distinct shout, with Sonia screaming in delight very soon after.

And so did I. "Ah— fuck— fuck!" My back arched as I came, losing vision for a few brief moments. My heart was pounding as I steadied my breathing through one of the best orgasms I ever gave myself, panting as I was finally out.

I screamed when I heard a knock on the wall. "Kazuichi? Are you _there_?" Gundham sounded PISSED.

"Dammit," I muttered. I had to find an excuse and fast, "sorry, watching porn with headphones! My b!"

"Hey, calm down, Gundham, it's alright," I barely heard Sonia now. She sounded much more soothing.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in. _You fucking idiot_ , I thought, _you DIDN'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT and you SCREAMED_.

Gundham definitely knew. He's not an idiot. Sonia isn't either, but at least it's a decent enough lie to get her to try and make Gundham drop the issue. I just hope I can face him in the morning.


End file.
